When I Grow Up I Want To Be A Doctor
by Siren of the Darknessflame
Summary: Who is this hot young doctor that Wilson is rubbing up on and House is spanking with his cane and Chase? is bangin and why isn't foreman getting any action want to find out then read on edited and revised
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I know it has been a will since I last wrote anything sorry I've been super busy.

It was time. Time for the new doctor to come in and join the ever burgeoning quest to save lives. This is what Doctor Gregory house thought to himself as he waited at the front doors with the rest of his team including Doctors Cuddy and Wilson. Then she walked in. They weren't quite sure who she was at first because they had accepted her purely on recommendation and an exceptionally impressive resume.

"Great. Cuddy since when did this become a preschool," said House.

"House behave lets not scare her off to soon," Cuddy said angrily under her breath.

"Hi I'm Olive Davis," said the new Doctor.

"Aren't you a little young to be a doctor," said House.

"And aren't you a little old to be checking me out," said the new doctor in return.

"Well you've got me there. But if your assets weren't on display like that I wouldn't have anything to look at now would I? Now tell me silicon or push up bra."

"Excuse him he was raised by wolves," said Dr. Cuddy as she tried to make up for House's rudeness.

"That's quite alright I'd be more than happy to answer your question doctor house. They're real. My dad was from Africa. Home of the big breasted."

"Well that explains the high cheek bones. But not the unusually light skin color at least from those of direct African descendant."

"My mother was very light."

"White."

"No just light skinned."

"Anything else you'd like to know."

"Not now but I may take you up on that offer later."

"Can't wait. I'll be happy to make time for you Dr. House," she said as she lowered her voice a few octaves.

Her hair was a dark brown with strands of deep red and there that could only come from the sun. It was hanging down around her face just past her shoulders and was wind tousled. She wore a pair of dainty eye glasses that had an almost nonexistent frame. She wore a low cut lacey brown tank top extenuated her rather well endowed bosom and a pair of to the knee shorts that were a plaid brown and fit in all the right places. On her feet were a comfortable pair of brown flip flops. Her skin was a light milk chocolate with full lips and sparkling brown eyes adorning her face. She was certainly not ugly.

Cuddy was amazed as was Wilson, Cameron, Chase, and Foreman.

"So where do I put my stuff."

They hadn't noticed before but the single strapped, side bag (you know what I'm talking about. It's those bags that you carry like a purse.) draped over her shoulder was full to the brim.

"Oh sorry I guess we should do introductions. I'm Lisa Cuddy and head of this hospital."

"I'm James Wilson and that was Gregory House you just talked to he's head of the diagnostics department that you'll be joining."

"I'm Allison Cameron"

"I'm Eric Foreman"

"I'm Robert Chase"

"It's nice to meet you all my name is Olive Davis."

"Chase why don't you show her around and bring her to my office when you're done," said Cuddy as she left presumably to your office.

Chase turned to the girl who looked up at him with big wide innocent eyes. She couldn't have been more than 20 years old. Was this really the girl who had just matched House barb for barb?

"You're kinda cute."

"Why…uh…thank you," said Chase back nervously the girl kept throwing him for a loop.

"The accents pretty sexy too," she said as an after thought, as though she was talking about the weather though her voice held something promising a lot more than clear skys.

"Didn't you say the lockers were this way," she said to a still shell shocked Chase.

"Uh...hu"

"Great," she said in a cheerful tone as she practically skipped through a doorway that did not lead to the lockers at all.

Chase promptly caught her before she ran to somewhere she wasn't supposed to be. He showed her around the hospital until finally they reached Cuddy's office. Chase came in with her standing near the door hoping not to be noticed so he could listen in on the conversation.

"Now there are going to be some rules most of which I'm sure they went over in medical schools I won't waste your time with that. What I want to talk to you about is House. He is not the most level person you will meet here but he is a damn good diagnostician and since that is your specialty this would be a good chance for you to learn. Now I know your only 22 but we still expect the same professionalism from you as everyone else."

"I understand completely and you have nothing to worry about. If I didn't have my head on straight then I would have never made it this far. Is there anything else I should know Dr. Cuddy," she said this in her most polite voice to which Cuddy just couldn't help but melt at.

"No I do believe everything has been covered."

As walked down the hall towards House's office Chase said, "I can't believe you're only 22."

"I worked very hard to get where I'm at. This has been a dream of mine for a long time," she said with a determined look on her face.

When she walked into the meeting room that adjoined with House's office she noticed they all seemed to be spouting office diseases and looking towards a dry erase board.

"It could be Lysums but that doesn't fit with the severe ulcer or elevated levels of glucose in her system," said Foreman.

Olive observed the board carefully before speaking, "It's Addison's Disease. She probably tried to treat it herself with aspirin or some other over the counter drugs and energy drinks and foods. Her already acidic stomach would become that much more acidic due to the pills. You need to start hormone treatments immediately before her blood pressure drops anymore."

"You heard the woman lets go people," said House in a get to it voice.

"Very rarely a Doctor even a seasoned one would ever have thought of Addison's disease. I'm curious to know why you did."

"I started memorizing diseases and their symptoms and treatments when 14. I started with rare ones. They're my specialty."

"I guess I underestimated you after all."

"I'm glad you've seen the error of your ways."

It went on like that for some time. The new addition to the team fit in perfectly and challenged House at every turn which he secretly enjoyed. Not only that Cuddy absolutely adored her and House loved throwing Olive into an argument to get what he wanted.

Then came the day that Olive overheard a couple of nurses gossiping about how Dr. Wilson had been put out by his wife who had cheated on him.

Now what's a good co-worker to do but to go and comfort him in his time of need. (A/N yeah right)

"Wilson," she said as she entered his office, she had become very chummy with him, "I have something I need to talk to you about."

"Yes what is it," he said as he looked up from his papers. He looked stressed and tired.

"There's this lump in my boob I think it might be something can you check it for me," she said quietly as if she were quite afraid that it might be cancer.

"Well…I…uh…why don't you ask one of the nurses to do that for you?"

"I don't trust them Wilson I trust you. Please. I need to know for sure. I mean you are the head of the oncology department so please."

"Well. Okay," Wilson said with a light blush covering his cheeks.

Olive walked around his desk and sat on it right in between his legs. Then she pulled down the front of one of her many built-in-bra tank tops so that he got a full view of her D cups.

"I think it was the right one but you should probably check them both," she said all bashful.

With a large gulp of the spit that was building up in his mouth he grabbed her boobs and squeezed. Searching for a nonexistent lump. Then Olive let out a moan and Wilson felt all his blood rush southward.

"Please don't stop," she begged with a glazed look in her eyes and one hand reached to cover the one on her boob that was still squeezing and the other reached down to rub at Wilson's erection.

Wilson's other the hand the one not covered by hers was slowly making its way under her short skirt that she thanked god she had decided to wear today weather be damned. She leaned forward slowly and kissed him innocently enough but it soon turned lustful. It was then that his fingers started to rub up and down her vagina. But only through the panties that she so desperately wished were gone now.

He would slowly push the fabric inside her then slowly pull his fingers back out. It was agonizing torture and Olive's panties were soaking wet. Not to say Wilson didn't sport an equally wet stain on the front of his pants where she was massaging him. At that moment he decided to slip along the sides of the panty and then up under it to reach what seemed to be his main goal. With one quick motion he plunged two of his fingers in her tight wet cunt. From there he pounded into her with those fingers. The one thought she could focus on as she rode those fingers, hands on his shoulders to give her leverage, was that a women had to be crazy to leave a man with this much talent in the sack; if his fingers were any indication.

Just then they heard the doorknob jingle and they jumped apart. Thankfully the person didn't come in right away due to an altercation in the hall. That gave them just enough time to straighten their clothes and start picking up the files that Olive had inadvertently knocked to the floor.

Then House walked in. 'Figures he would be accosted in the hall,' thought Olive, 'he just had to come visit Wilson when things were just getting good. Oh well there's always next time.'

"So what are you two love birds up to," House said in a particularly happy manor. He must have just tortured Cuddy again.

"Nothing I just had to help Dr. Wilson with a patient file but I seemed to have knocked them all down," she said as she walked towards the door, "I'll be sure to come back and help you sort them out later Dr. Wilson."

With that she was gone.

"Wow. Wouldn't mind getting me some of that," House announced, "you see how short that skirt was."

"Uh hu," Wilson said dazedly.

A/N: review so I'll write more


	2. Chapter 2

A/N by the way I don't know if I mentioned but this fic takes place after Chase and Cameron have sex for the first time but before he falls in love with her. Sorry it took so long for me to write but I just wasn't inspired till 2nite.

It was an average Friday, actually it was kind of boring. No spectacular cases; no interesting diagnoses; just an average day of ER work with kids with foreign objects in their noses and adults with foreign objects up their other places. That's when she walked into the hospital.

"Hi I'm looking for Dr. Davis," she asked at the reception desk.

"Sure you can wait in her department. Up the elevator, straight ahead, the office right next to the door labeled House M.D. you can't miss it," said the receptionist.

"Thanks."

The receptionist stared as she walked away. She had on a pair of tight jeans and a vest like top that came to just under her breasts her hair was dark and wavy and came to just above her elbows. On her feet she had cowboy boats most of which were covered by her pants. She looked rough and the receptionist wondered if maybe she should have gotten her name before she gave her directions or at least her phone number, her and her husband were always looking to spice up their relationship.

The team was just turning in for the morning or rather returning to their posts since they tended to serve their clinic duty in the mornings before House arrived at work. As they walked into their office (A/N the office they always meet in; what do I call that?) they noticed something out of the ordinary. There was a young woman sitting in one of their seats, she had made herself comfortable for her boot-clad feet rested comfortably on the glass table.

"Hi I'm looking for Olive," the woman said in a deep southern accent.

Olive responded, "Huh whose looking for me," as she pushed past her co-workers as she had been the last to file in.

"Oh my gosh Briny what are you doing here?" she shouted as she rushed forward to hug the girl.

"I just stopped in cause I was in town," she said slyly "I had some business to do and just to let you know you are now looking at the newest owner of Coyote Ugly. They figured they needed a branch of it out here and I offered to man it."

"You're not serious. Congratulations I'll be your first customer," Olive said as she hugged the girl once again.

"Actually I was hoping you'd be my first Coyote and maybe help me scoop out some more."

"You know I can't. I have a job here now."

"Awww come on I know you're a fancy pants doctor now but your still a coyote that blood still's running through your veins. You can't be busy all the time."

"Well maybe on the weekends but that's all and I'll see if I can visit during the week but no more I'm very busy with fancy pants doctor stuff during the weekdays."

"Great so where's a good place to find us some more coyotes,"

"Put an ad up, is all I can think and maybe check out the local clubs. Put an ad up for bouncers too."

"Well come by tonight I got some girls on audition to see if they cut it. You can help me pick."

"Ok but you gotta get out now cause I need to finish up work here so I can go there."

"K tonight then," and with that Sabrina walked out the door, squeezing past the flabbergasted doctors still stationed at the entrance.

"What was that," said Foreman angrily," you can't just invite your buddies up to our office. That is very unprofessional."

"Well sorry but she just stopped by I haven't seen her in months," she said as they all found their seats.

"So gotta know," said Chase, "were you really a coyote."

"Sure was I took a break after med school to "find myself" and I wound up in Coyote Ugly."

"Hey kiddies what's new today," came House, just in time to break the tension.

"Uh nothing just a friend of mine dropped by for a visit," Olive answered quickly.

"Ummmhmm," House said as he looked around suspiciously from employee to employee, "Anyway we got a new case a man complaining of lack of body hair and small balls check it out. Chase Olive run blood work then break into the guys place Cameron Foreman get history and check out his work he said he was a plumber maybe there was some chemical instigator."

They all set off to do the jobs assigned.

Cameron and Foreman found nothing remarkable in the patients history but as they investigated the tool shed behind his small plumbing company they began to talk.

"I can't believe that girl became a doctor she seems too wild to finish her schooling in half the time it usually takes. I mean when did she have time to dance on tables," said Foreman.

"Huh tables who said anything about dancing on table," said a perplexed Cameron.

"What do you think a coyote does?"

"Howls at the moon."

"No they work at a bar called Coyote Ugly they dance on tables and sex up the bar goers to get tips and support business."

"Wow I never knew there was a bar like that. I can't believe she worked there.

FADE TO CHASE AND OLIVE IN THE LAB

"So you are a coyote interesting."

"Why were you expecting me to wait tables through college?"

"I don't know I guess I just wasn't expecting that."

"I can tell you were a frequent flier. Did you visit our bar often?"

"Just a few times."

"We were untouchable," she said wistfully," but it was against the rules to date the customers. But right now I'm not an active coyote and you're not a customer."Olive pressed her body to his and sucked on his bottom lip.

Chase was too shocked to do anything at first but his senses came back to him and he was diving into her mouth. Their tongues clashed as they battled for dominance. She would fight him and he knew it but what she really wanted was for him to prove that he could dominate her. And he did. He lifted her up and slammed her onto an empty stainless still lab table right there in the lab. Then he pinned her hands above her head with one hand and unbuttoned her shirt with another. She was happy she had worn a short little number that day a grey skirt with white capped sleeve blouse. Her legs wrapped around his waist as he moved to kiss and suck her breasts. As Chase moved further down he noticed that she had a belly ring something he had not been aware of before and he licked it. By then Olive was using her legs do grind her clit into Chase's dick. She was moaning for more with her skirt hiked up, her blouse mostly off, her bra showing clear as day and that was how House found them.


	3. Chapter 3

(A/N Dom is Dominic from the fast and the furious. please feed me with reviews so i can grow a big strong regularly update story.)

"Well, well, well, what do we have here a horny young couple out create a little chemistry in the lab. Oh, no don't let me stop you continue," said House.

After that you would think they would separate but Olive went in for one last dick harding kiss and then turned away from House to right her clothing.

"Well, House the lab results are in and they are all inconclusive but it is my expert opinion that the young man has Klinfelter's disease or better known as XXY syndrome. It is my recommendation that we start the patient on testosterone supplements."

"Wow u got all of that out of Chase's mouth. You must have very wise tonsils," House said as he tried to gaze down Chase's throat with an awed look.

EVERYONE BACK IN HOUSES OFFICE

"Well thanks to the toddler we're babysitting we've solved some pretty tough cases. I was thinking about firing you all so I could have her all to myself," said House.

"Now we have a new case. Patient is experiencing liver failure, low iron and number of other very serious problems. Ene Mene Minee Cameron what are your thoughts." (House).

"Well..," she started but never got to finish her sentence because just then a hunk of love muscle walked in.

"Oli, where ya been I've been staked out at your place for the past 2 days don't you go home," he said.

"Dom oh my gosh when did you get back I thought you were still a wanted man," said Olive as she jumped up to give the large man a huge.

"Baby girl you forget I'm always wanted."

"Yeah I must of forgot."

"You know my office is not a place for your reunions at least the last one was something to look at but what am I suppose to with this," House said as he looked Dom over, "With him waiting on your doorstep i can't imagine why you'd fool around with Chase or me or Wilson."

"I never fooled around with you House" she said.

"It's funny how that's all you took from the conversation." House replied.

"i need to talk to you, ALONE." Dom said then he gave a hard stare around the room daring anyone to challenge him.

"Hey you don't have to arm wrestle me I say take her but Chase on the other hand." House said.

"Has no problem with it. It's fine we can handle things here," Cameron said chiming in.

And thus Olive was dragged from the room.

"Where can we talk," Dom said.

"In the locker room its usually empty by now.

IN THE LOCKER ROOM

"We got a big race coming to a place nearby thought you might be interested," he said.

"How'd you find me?" she replied.

"Sabrina, only thing I did like about that girl is that she always knew where your ass was."

"I'll think about it. I gave up a lot to become a doctor I don't want to lose that."

"You'd give up racing for that? I don't think so I know you. You're the person that at every stoplight guns the engine as soon as the light turns green just to beat the car beside you for a few short seconds of victory. You love racing to much to not find a way somehow."

"Ok but you better not get me in trouble."

"When did I ever say I wouldn't do that."

He uses his body to push her against the lockers hard. One of his hands grabbing her ass while the other rested next to her head, bringing his body closer to hers. Then his head bent down ever so slowly to capture her lips. He plundered her mouth with his teeth and tongue and lips and she gave as good as she got. Then the closes started to fly as Olive wrapped her legs around Dom's powerful body. The Dom's huge manhood was inside her, tearing her in the most delicious ways.

"harder. mmmm. deeper faster NOW!" she cried over and over as his grunts and her cries filled the locker room.

He heard those commands and he obeyed. She was slammed from wall to wall and after her second earth shattering orgasm she was begging for him to stop but he kept right on fucking her right up through her fifth and final if not somewhat painful orgasm. When he finally pulled out Olive was unable to stand.

"Maybe I should take you home. Like a lost little puppy come back to its master."

"No more. I am through I've had enough to last several months."

"Use to be you could go twice as long and not break a sweat. This place turning you soft."

"I don't know what your talking about cause I sure don't remember it...well I got to get back to work" and as she tried to stand her legs collapsed beneath her.

"you fucked my legs to jello help me get dressed I'm going call it a day and leave early."

"Good then we can.."

"sleep...all i want to do is sleep.

So Olive hobbled in House's office thanking God that her other co workers were gone. Then he told House about her sudden infliction and her need to go home. But House would have none of that.

"oh nonsense Olive we'll cure you here this is a hospital after all. We won't rest till we find the cause of your sudden illness"

tbc.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Reviews. The breakfast of fanfiction writers. But certainly not our bread and butter. I own nothing there for I have nothing to worry about owning.

"Ummm... House I think I must have just sprained a muscle. There's no need for me to be admitted. My buddy Dom here will take me home and I'll be right as rain in the morning. You know what just to make sure I'm right as rain I'm going tp go home real quick right now and sleep in late," she said sending Dom and furtive looks and House innocent ones.

"Riiiight. You go on home I wouldn't want you to endanger your delicate condition by being here. The team and I can go this case without you. How bout you take the whole day off tomorrow," House said. The remark seemed genuine but the spark in his eyes made Olive think otherwise. The fact that this was House, the guy who gave the first puppy it's kicked puppy look by kicking said puppy, made it almost completely and utterly unbelievable that he would make such a statement. House was not compassionate and so this was weird.

Never one to look a gift horse in the mouth, Olive gave her thanks and left quickly, leaning heavily on Dom, whose hand strayed to her bottom more often than not.

SCENE CHANGE TO TWO DAYS AFTER THIS EVENT: OLIVE RETURNS TO WORK

"So. You've been gone a long time," said House as Olive tried hard and unsuccessfully not to limp.

"Not really. I've been gone at the most 36 hours and you said I could take the day off," she replied as she sunk heavily into the uncomfortable plastic chair. In her mind she thought of the various ways she was going to punish Dom for his insistence at them building up her stamina on her off day.

"Yes. I did say that didn't I. Well lets get back to work people now that all parties are present. Oh but one quick question. Was it a threesome with that hot girl before or did you keep the muscle king all to yourself for the last 36 hours," House said with a smirk. I guess he thought he was going to embarrass her.

"Though me and Sabrina have shared men, I had him all to myself because he simply can't stand Sabrina. You should go to Coyote Ugly if you like her so much she's into older guys," Olive countered.

"Maybe I'll do that," House said with a contemplative look, "Well anyway Chase run blood tests, an MRI and CATs scan with, lets see can't put you with Olive then you'd have sex on the results, how about Cameron she's nice and homely. Olive you and Foreman go to the guys apartment this could be the result of some poison and you know what go to his boyfriends place as well. You know those gays and their crazy ideas maybe he thought necrophilia was a better choice than homosexuality. Poor diluted soul. OK and BREAK." After a tirade like that what could any of them do but their appointed tasks.

FADE TO CAMERON AND CHASE IN LAB

"So you slept with her...in the lab," Cameron said with barely contained anger. How dare that black bitch steal all the attention away from her. She was going to have Chase and House in the sack and she comes along and ughghghghaahh.

"Not really," Chase said simply while looking into the microscope and sitting next to Cameron.

"That's not what House said." Cameron said while looking into a microscope next to Chase's.

"And does House always tell the truth." Chase said calmly

"No but he wasn't lying about this. He was too damn happy about throwing it up in my face. He knew we had a connection and he flaunted the fact that that whore stole you from me," Cameron said as she expressed the pent up jealousy she had been holding in for so long.

"First of all she is not a whore. Not once have I payed for her services and neither has Wilson as far as I know. Second of all our relationship was tentative at best. We slept together you said it meant nothing and I believed you. It's not my fault if you took it to heart," Chase said with barely restrained rage.

"You already named one reason not to be involved with her. She sleeps with everyone. She slept with House and Wilson," Cameron said said as she became slightly hysterical and flung her arms about to emphasize her point.

"No she didn't House wishes he'd have slept with her and Wilson never got the chance. The only person she's slept with is that guy Dom and I'm pretty sure that relationship is just about sex. I like her and you can't stand that I moved on from you so fast. What, did you want me to tell you I loved you every week? Or something stupid like that. I don't like the person you've become under House or maybe this is the person you were all along."

By this point in the conversation emotions had risen high. Both were standing toe to toe. And then Cameron kissed Chase. For him it was vile and paled in comparison to Olive's lusty kisses. He asked himself how he could have thought even for a second he might want to pursue a relationship with this woman.

"Now Chase look me in the eyes and tell me you don't care about me. Tell me you don't feel a connection when we kiss."

"I don't care about you. I never did. Sleeping with you was a mistake and you fuck like a dead fish, actually worse at least fish are wet. The only connection I make when we kiss is with the toilet. Which is where I'm about to go right now to vacate the food from my stomach. Excuse me," and with those final words Chase fled to the safety of the mens bathroom.

He left Cameron there with her jaw dropped. She looked shocked, as if she had never even considered the possibility of rejection. What seemed like hours later House came into the lab to check on the blood results.

"Hmm," House said with contemplative look as he watched the drool dribble down the side of Cameron mouth due to the lack of sudden onset slack jaw. House then promptly turned around and walked briskly out of the lab whistling a jolly tune to himself.

A/N: this is for Crimson-Rivers for dragging me out of my review funk. i was starting to think nobody liked this story.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N k so I watched House got inspired. Also I read you guys reviews and I made some corrections to all the chapters grammatically. I'd just like to mention that the spelling errors in the quotation marks are just to indicate a relaxed tone of speaking.

House was in a bad mood. A really bad mood. They had just lost a patient; an elderly woman that was thought to have caught a simple case of pneumonia. It was soon revealed that her son had been poisoning her to gain her life insurance policy. They hadn't caught it in time. Her son had been arrested but House was taking her death hard.

Olive had decided to confront him in his office.

"House it wasn't your fault. Everybody lies. It's hard to tell what's truth and what's fiction. "

"Yea everybody lies and I should have remembered that when he was so forthcoming with her medical history and telling us all the medications she was on. Momma didn't raise no morals. At least when she passed away she didn't know it was her son that killed her."

"I'm pretty sure she did. A mother knows."

"Yea well I'm going home."

"Have a good night "

"You too Dr. Davis"

AT HOUSE'S APARTMENT LATER THAT NIGHT

*knock knock*

"Just a minute! I'm coming, I'm coming," shouted House as he hobbled towards his front door.

"Hello . I thought I'd come by and cheer you up. You seemed kind of down in your office earlier," said Olive.

"Are you insane? Its 3am I don't need cheering up, I need sleep."

"Are you going to let me in? I brought you a gift. See Grey Goose vodka. We can get shitfaced preferably not on your doorstep."

"Come in," he said turning away from the door.

Olive made herself at home taking off her coat and shoes and heading towards the kitchen to mix the drinks.

"I'm sorry all I brought was cranberry juice and vodka I hope you don't mind."

"It's fine I've been feeling a little fruity lately."

The apartment had a warm feel to it and Olive curled up on the couch with a throw blanket next to House, the alcohol resting on the sitting table and the glass clutched in her hand.

"You know that lady. Her husband was a war vet. Vietnam I think she said it was. She told me after the war he came back different, you know, not all there. He was jumping at shadows, harsh, distant. She said she loved him so much it broke her soul to see him that way. Then he became abusive not towards the kids just her. She feared it might escalate and he would start hurting her children so…"

"Let me guess, she left him," House said.

"No." it was quiet for a few moments as Olive sorted out her thoughts. " she sent her children to their grandmothers and told them 'Mommy just had to straighten daddy out and then they could come home and it would all be better'. After that her house was like WWIII she said. Every time he hit her she hit him. She had grown up on a farm and let me tell you if her right hook was half as strong as she boasts she would have thrown that man for a tizzy. From then on it wasn't so much a abuse as it was an all out brawl. This lasted for sometime she said then one day he realized it wasn't Vietcong he was fighting it was his wife. He was overcome with remorse. From then on they didn't fight any more than a regular couple and he never raised a hand to her. A few months after her husband's turn around the kids were brought back home. They had been gone a year. She endured a broken mans delusions of war and constant abuse and fighting for a year. They stayed married for 62 years he passed away a few springs ago and she still wears the wedding band."

All was silent.

"She was one of the last great ones I think. I don't think I'm capable of loving like that. I'm not even sure human beings as a whole are capable of loving like that anymore. To Lila Newmack. We knew her not so well but will remember her always." And with that she raised her glass to the ceiling and threw back a shot of vodka, next to her House did the same.

"How did you find all that out," House said pensively.

"People feel the need to tell me their inner most secrets it's a gift and a curse. I don't think her children ever found out what went on in that House for that year." Olive made eye contact with House and then kissed him. Closed mouthed and hard.

"You're drunk," House said," you've been refilling that glass since you got here. You don't want this, you don't want me."

"Maybe not forever but for now you are all I want. I can hold my liquor I'm not drunk I just want to make us both feel good just let me."

With those words she reached over and grabbed the back of House's head and kissed him open mouthed and hot. House felt like a teenager again making out on his parents couch except this time he wasn't going to stop at 2nd base this was going to be a home run.

He started to unbutton her blouse and she started to unbutton his pants, then came her pants and off went her shirt and next went his t-shirt. By the time they were through she was naked and he was in his boxers. She leaned up from the kiss, during which she had managed to climb into House's lap.

"Let's take this to the bed room," she said.

"Why," he replied.

"Is your head board strong"

"I think I like where this is going and if I say yes."

"Then I've got some things to show you."

With that she grabbed his hand and started leading him to the bedroom.

"I know that leg must bother you so just lie back and let me make you feel all better," she said as she pushed him back on to the bed.

A SNEAK PEEK

"God yes fuck me House."

"Are you with him or are you with me choose."

"I want to be your only one"

"I'll get that bitch and her little dog too."

"I'm sorry i just... this is how i am."

"House is happy...its unnatural"


End file.
